D-day
by hana kyumin
Summary: Bisakah ini semua hanya mimpi buruk sesaat? Agar saat terbangun nanti hanya akan ada senyuman dibibir ini/ YunJae FF


D-Day

31 Juli 2009

'_Don't leave me , Don't leave me'_

Langit sore kala itu tampak begitu redup dimata lelaki yang tampak rapuh itu. Ia kembali menghapus air mata yang tampak kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bibir cherry itu menghela nafas berat seakan beban seluruh dunia berada dipundaknya. Ia menyusuri jalan kecil itu. Menatap hamparan ilalang dikanan dan kirinya yang terlihat seperti emas kala matahari sore memancarkan sinarnya dihamparan ilalang itu. Air mata pria itu kembali jatuh. Jaejoong kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

'_kata – kata yang penuh kebencian itu membuatku jatuh kembali'_

Ditempat itu juga seorang pria berdiri dengan tegap menatap matahari didepannya. Matanya yang bagai tatapan elang itu tampak seperti akan menusuk siapapun yang ditatapnya. Kekecewaan tampak jelas dimatanya. Semilir angin yang berhembus pelan membelai rambutnya tampak seperti sedang menenangkan pria itu. Sementara itu diujung jalan kecil itu Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho berdiri membelakanginya. Ia menatap langit sore diatasnya berharap air mata akan berhenti mengalir dari matanya. Jaejoong melangkah ragu kearah Yunho  
"Yunnie.." panggil Jaejoong dengan suara pelan. Perlahan Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah dingin Yunho yang terlihat begitu asing dimatanya. Kini air mata kembali terkumpul dimatanya.

'_Bisakah ini hanya mimpi buruk sesaat saja agar ketika terbangun nanti hanya akan ada senyuman dibibir ini?'_

"Jaejoong-ssi , kau sudah datang?" balas Yunho menanggapi Jaejoong. Senyum miris kini tampak menghiasi bibir cherry itu. Ia tahu Yunho telah menutup hatinya dan ia juga tahu ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Wae jae?! Kenapa harus meninggalkan kami?! Apa mimipimu hanya dibatasi dengan uang?! Kalian lelah? Kami juga! Kenapa kalian begitu egois?!" Yunho membentak Jaejoong begitu keras. Air mata yang telah ditahan sejak tadi meluncur dari doe eyes itu. Begitu juga dimata musang Yunho. Kata kita kini telah berganti menjadi kami dan kalian. Perpisahan itu kini semakin jelas. Jaejoong sungguh menyadari itu. 10 tahun lebih hidup bersama Yunho dan lainnya membuat Jaejoong menghafal setiap tingkah mereka. Ia tahu saat ini Yunho sangat marah dan kecewa. Ia juga tahu pertengkaran mereka kali ini tidak mungkin dapat diselesaikan hanya dengan tangisan Junsu.

Matahari telah masuk ke peraduannya. Ditempat itu, tempat dimana mereka berlima merayakan debut mereka 6 tahun yang lalu kini kembali menjadi saksi perpisahan mereka. Dengan langkah gontai Jaejoong berjalan kembali ke apartmentnya bersama Yoochun dan Junsu. Air mata terus mengalir menemani perjalanan pulangnya. Rintik – rintik air yang turun dari langit seakan menemaninya menangis malam itu. Hujan turun semakin deras namun Jaejoong enggan melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat. Hatinya begitu sakit seakan tergores begitu dalam dengan kata – kata Yunho. Perih dihatinya seakan tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Dengan keadaan basah kuyup Jaejoong memasuki apartmentnya. Membiarkan Yoochun dan Junsu yang menatapinya dengan khawatir. Tentu Yoochun dan Junsu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

'Aku menghapus hari demi hari ketika kau pergi seperti ini. Bahkan alkohol sudah seperti air untukku'

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan itu. Jaejoong tak pernah bisa beristirahat dengan benar. Matahari yang berada tepat diatas kepala seakan enggan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Gorden dikamarnya tak pernah terbuka lagi semenjak hari itu. Botol – botol soju dan minuman keras lainnya berserakan didalam kamarnya. Bau alkoholpun dapat tercium sangat jelas bahkan dari luar kamarnya. Kantung mata Jaejoong pun terlihat jelas menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang kian menirus dan pucat. Air matanya tak lagi sanggup untuk dikeluarkan lagi.

"YUNHO-AH!" Teriak Jaejoong mengejutkan Yoochun dan Junsu dari luar ruangan.  
"WAE?!" Lanjut Jaejoong. Yoochun dan Junsu segera berlari mendekati Jaejoong. Air mata kini mengalir dari mata Junsu ketika melihat kondisi hyung tertuanya itu. Sementara Jaejoong terus berteriak dan meronta didalam pelukan Yoochun menyerukan rasa sakit dihatinya. Yoochun juga menangis. Sungguh beban yang dipikul ketiganya begitu berat.

Sementara itu didorm TVXQ , Yunho dan Changmin tampak tengah menyantap sarapan pagi telat mereka dengan hening. Suasanya yang begitu asing setelah kepergian ketiga member yang lain. Jadwal yang biasanya seakan tak ada habisnya kini sudah tak ada. Changmin yang biasanya bersemangat dimeja makan kini berubah menjadi sosok lain. Ia bahkan hanya mengaduk – aduk serealnya tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk makan. Diseberarangnya kondisi Yunhopun tak jauh berbeda. Wajah yang biasanya penuh dengan karisma itu kini hanya menampilkan gurat – gurat kelelahan yang terlihat sangat jelas. Changmin berdiri dari kursinya dan kembali ke kamarnya. Yunho hanya dapat memandang punggung Changmin dengan tatapan sendu.  
"aku gagal. Aku sudah gagal" Yunho berucap pelan. Ia sungguh kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Dering di HPnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sebuah SMS masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya  
"pengkhianat." Yunho membaca isi SMS itu. Air matapun turun dari mata musangnya. Perlahan isakan mulai keluar dari bibir hatinya.

Yunho melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dorm mereka menuju ruang latihan di SMBuilding. Ia kini memasuki sebuah ruangan dance disana. Para Trainee yang melihatnya segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan menunggu Yunho dari luar ruangan. Mereka bisa melihat tarian Yunho dari luar ruangan. Yunho memutar musik sangat keras seakan ingin menulikan telinganya dari semua orang. Tarian Yunho memang hebat tetapi para Trainee sadar gerakan itu merupahkan luapan kemarahan dan kekecewaan Yunho yang leader TVXQ itu ubah menjadi tarian.

Jam didinding telah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Itu artinya Yunho telah menari selama hampi 10 jam. Member Super Junior yang berada diluar ruangan bingung melihat Yunho yang sedang berlatih. Sekarang memang jadwa Super Junior untuk berlatih. Leeteuk menyadari ada ekspresi kekhawatiran dari wajah para Trainee

"kenapa kalian tidak berlatih?" tanya Leeteuk kepada seorang Trainee karena memang biasanya sebelum mereka berlatih para Trainee lah yang berada didalam ruangan itu.  
"Yunho sunbaenim telah berlatih sejak jam 12 tadi tanpa berhenti hingga sekarang, Leeteuk sunbaenim." Jawab Trainee itu. Member Super Junior tampak terkejut dengan jawaban Trainee itu. Kyuhyun segera mengangkat telepon genggamnya dan segera menghubungi Changmin. Heechul yang terlihat begitu marah segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ia bisa melihat wajah Yunho yang begitu pucat saat ini. Heechul segera mematikan musik yang begitu memekakan telinga yang diputar Yunho .Heechul berusaha menghentikan Yunho tapi Yunho tak juga kunjung berhenti dan malah mendorong Heechul hingga jatuh.

Changmin tampak datang dengan tergesa ia langsung berlari mendekati Yunho. 

"CUKUP!" Changmin berteriak dengan kepada Yunho dengan wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarahnya . Yunho langsung terdiam. Terkejut dengan kehadiran Changmin

"Cha-Changmin-ah" Yunho merespons Changmin dengan terbata. Ia menyadari dongsaeng kecilnya ini terlihat sangat marah. Tiba – tiba saja air mata Changmin jatuh membasahi pipinya. Bibirnya mengeluarkan isakan kecil.

"Cukup hyung! Sudah cukup mereka bertiga pergi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi! Berhenti merusak tubuhmu!" Changmin membentak Yunho. Air matanya kini jatuh semakin deras. Air mata yang selama ini selalu ia tahan untuk dirinya sendiri saja kini tumpah didepan hyungnya , member Super Junior bahkan para trainee

"mi-mianhae Changmin-ah" balas Yunho dengan terbata. Kaki – kaki Yunho yang tampak kuat itu melemas bahkan tak dapat lagi menopang tubuh Yunho. Ia berlutut diruangan itu. Kini hanya isakan keduanya saja yang terdengar dari ruangan itu. Changmin sontak memeluk Yunho. Yunho yang ia lihat saat ini begitu rapuh. Yunho yang ia lihat saat ini seperti bukan Yunho yang dikenalnya. Keduanya saling berpelukan dan menangis malam itu. Menangisi keadaan yang menimpa mereka.

'_Berdoa disetiap malam yang kelam  
Berharap kau ada disini  
Air mata terus mengalir  
Karena cinta yang sakit dan begitu menyiksa ini_'

Malam itu baik didalam dorm TVXQ maupun apartment JYJ hanya ada tangisan yang menyuarakan sakit dihati mereka berlima. Perpisahan yang tidak seharusnya terjadi kini terjadi karena keegoisan dan keserakahan pihak – pihak tertentu

END

a/n

Sipp 1 lagi ff aneh yang tiba – tiba muncul saat corat coret buku diary bekas.  
ff yang akhirnya keluar setelah stuck sama ff KyuMin yang Edelwaiss TOT  
akhirnya saya ngerasain stress nya punya silent readers TOT  
view nya banyak yg review nya dikit TOT #curhat  
tapi kayaknya buat yang nunggu (kalo ada -_-) ff Edelwaiss bakalan lama update karenaaaaa  
saya sekolah pagi yang mengharuskan saya untuk tidak ngalong sedangkan entah karena otak saya error atau apa ff Cuma bisa dibuat pas malam dan lebih parahnya lagi kalo langsung ngetik saya gak tau mau ngetik apa jadi musti nulis dibuku tulis dulu akhirnya ngerjainnya double #hiks  
itulah sebabnya saya selalu update/publish cerita tengah malam TOT  
sekian curhatan aneh saya ini + akhir kata  
apa ada yang mau review? Kritik?


End file.
